Shattered vows
by ZackandCloudskitten
Summary: Sequal to 'Just remember me' first chapter in Yamato pov. Taichi is held hostage and is beaten everyday, but even through the pain and the tears he can still remember the boy he left standing in the rain on there wedding day, 'Yamato Ishida' rated T.


Kitten: Okay I really had nothing to do than make a sequel, you know I don't own anything. If you haven't read 'Just remember me' go read it or well you could read this before but whatever. 

Chapter one

_'Nothing last forever'' that's what my mother had told me after she divorced dad. I didn't understand her words then but now I do. You see my wedding night was meant to be the best day of my life, I was going to marry the person I loved, I was going to go on the honeymoon of my dreams, nothing would go wrong. Well so that's what I thought,  
There's no such thing as a perfect wedding but I never expected anything tragic to happen our wedding, I mean we loved each other didn't we? He even arranged an outside wedding like I always dreamed of happening but the day of the wedding, I stood in one position and he just didn't come… I stood there for three hours and it started to rain but I wouldn't budge… 'he's coming.' I remembered myself repeating._

_He didn't come, I was left there in my muddy suit, a bunch of roses in my hands, blood trickling down the side of my hands where the thorns had dung into my skin. But non of this mattered, not then. He wouldn't leave me here not after what we had been through not after he had fought the amnesia with me last year, not after Hikari had a baby when we were snowed in that one time and we had to delivery it. He left me there. As the third hour finally came Takeru very softly told me that I had to go inside the house or I would catch a cold, I shook my head my teeth gritted into a weird smile.  
"But he's coming, he's coming, he's coming" I nodded furiously but I couldn't even fool myself._

_I went indoors and told everyone that the wedding was off but I think they kind of knew that as many of them were gone and some were already to leave. So that's how it ended, I didn't get married that day. I never saw Tai the next day either or the next week, I began to think something had happened to him, maybe he was in a car crash… maybe he's dead! I knew that I was just acting crazy, I mean there's a large photo of me in his wallet along with my phone number and a lock of my hair.  
But by the second month I began thinking he was actually really dead.  
I phoned the hospital and they said they hadn't found a 'Taichi Yagami'_

So here I am… five months later, nothing much has happened. Joe has been having an affair with Izzy. Hikari is pregnant again but Takeru is accusing someone else other than him of being the father, everything has been going wrong ever since Tai had disappeared.  
And I'm sort of blaming him. I moved out of his house and into my flat again, yet because of squatters everything is littered with rubbish and graffiti is sprayed up the walls, even one of the pictures of Taichi and me was stolen actually only half of it was stolen so it looked ripped through the middle so I was still there smiling at something but Taichi's half was gone so I looked like an idiot. I usually stay in my room now, I've been getting drunk a lot and forgetting to eat sometimes I wake up starving but can't be bothered to respond to my bellies growls. Most of the time I just think of Tai, I think of him playing with my hair, I think of him kissing me, I think of him saying the three words which made me dizzy with happiness.

Today was no different I woke up and the first thing I did was open my mouth and vomit.  
I got to say that there was some blood also emerging from my mouth, so this is how I was going to die… in my own vomit. After I was done, I opened my fridge and took a quick swig of vodka ignoring the sad cookies Mimi had made out of kindness. I slammed the fridge with my foot and walked back to my room. There was nothing but beer cans, a bed, a guitar and a cd player in my room. I clicked the 'play' button and _**'evanescence'**_ music burst through the speakers. I slumped down to the floor and watched it.

_Without the mask where will you hide?_

I shrugged as if the song was asking me the question, then I raised the beer can to my lips.

_I know the truth now. I know who you are, and I don't love you anymore…_

I looked back at the cd player, then slowly put the can down, stood up and kicked it.  
It made a desperate struggle to survive but ended up making this weird noise and braking.  
Suddenly just as the noise of the cd player died the phone began to ring.  
'Must me Takeru demanding if I knew who the father was again' I thought walking over to it. I picked it up and pressed it to my ear.  
"Yea?" I snarled cruelly.  
There was a loud static sound at the other end and for a second I could only hear this until I heard a very weak voice.  
"Help me." Then the sound of gun shots burst through the phone line and the phone went dead. I dropped it like it was roasting hot, my hands shaking furiously.  
'Taichi?'

Kitten: Ok I admit I rushed it quite a lot, I really sorry so was is good or bad.


End file.
